Eastern Grey Kangaroo
One of the largest kangaroo species, the eastern grey kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) has soft, thick, grey-brown fur, paler on the underparts, with a finely haired muzzle, and dark tips to the paws, feet and tail. There may also be a darker line along the back. The length and shading of the fur varies with location, with the subspecies Macropus giganteus tasmaniensis having longer, denser and browner fur than its mainland counterpart, M. g. giganteus. The male eastern grey kangaroo is much larger than the female, with a more heavily muscled head, chest and forelimbs, but is otherwise similar in appearance. The eastern grey kangaroo can be distinguished from the closely related western grey kangaroo, Macropus fuliginosus, by its grey rather than brown colouration. The eastern grey kangaroo also has a much paler face, contrasting with a dark eye ring, and has more rounded, shorter and hairier ears. Roles *It played Twenty-Five in Numberanimals Gallery Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Screenshot_20180424-013753.png IMG 8891.JPG 1E0B91C6-D2A5-41A0-81FB-529D644CAA61.jpeg Half Elephant and Half Kangaroo.png Ripper Roo.png Renovated art kangaroo.png Sour Kangaroo.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Antelopes Echidnas Kangaroos Koalas and Pigs.jpg Star meets Eastern Grey Kangaroo.png Chowder meets Eastern Grey Kangaroo.png Kimberly the Kangaroo.jpeg Batw 012 kangaroo.png Globehunters Kangaroo.png Stanley-charades-animals.png eastern-grey-kangaroo-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Roger Jr. TTT2.png|Tekken (1995/2012) G-1941-04-18-kangaroo01.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals.png G-1941-04-18-animals01.png Kangaroo-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Kangaroo.png 24FB6C54-F979-499E-9D65-E9336CCC73F2.jpeg Screenshot 2019-08-22 121129.jpg Los Angeles Zoo Kangarooe.png Philbert RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) Eastern Grey Kangaroo ZTX.JPG CITIRWN Grey Kangaroo.png Kangaroo, Eastern Grey (Croc Files).png BTJG Kangaroos.png RWA Grey Kangaroo.png Rileys Adventures Eastern Grey Kangaroo.jpg Wild Republic Grey Kangaroo.png Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Grey Kangaroo.jpg Books IMG_3130.JPG 90662C6D-606B-489E-AD15-454CFAF328F4.jpeg 53834EF8-96EA-4868-811A-48A6CC9DA5DB.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg F4A67C64-EDFB-6D87-C174-E27B3E12CC38.jpeg E5047194-CB5C-4137-9D55-BEB289D7AD17.jpeg 34A56903-9354-4C7D-AE14-5662485F5604.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (25).jpeg B463D329-AEAD-4E50-9B9D-0D43944F546B.jpeg 6F21E8DD-7078-4EF5-973B-D3CEDB76C076.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg 4C3801B4-4DBF-4F51-B153-47FD65A1AF16.jpeg 8AD2B6BA-2184-4566-AA0E-C6A604A26DF3.jpeg E996C24A-6570-4668-A726-E7A7E84B2296.jpeg 292DF575-C88E-4509-9983-F09CC135BF97.jpeg 82AEFCEE-D204-406F-B2A5-A057EF75EBBA.jpeg Roles * They played Three Balcony Harem Girls in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Fauna in Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) See Also * Red Kangaroo * Western Grey Kangaroo * Antilopine Kangaroo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kangaroos Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Barney & Friends Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Characters who jump Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Tekken Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Ferngully Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Croc Files Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals